Satetsu no Kachuu
by NaraShuri
Summary: When the sealing of the Kyuubi goes wrong, and Naruto's enemies conspire against him, Naruto ends up with a very special ability. Watch as the Satetsu no Kachuu rises through the ranks as a Suna Shinobi.


Satetsu No Kachuu

Maelstrom of the Iron Sand

**Genre** ; Adventure / Action / AU / ETC. (Will be put as General, as it covers a lot of them)

**Rating** ; T (I hope :/ )

**Disclaimer **; I do no own Naruto. I wish I did, but sometimes you don't get what you want.

**Summery **; When the Sealing of the Kyuubi goes wrong, Naruto is left with a _very_ interesting ability. As this happens, his enemies conspire to throw the boy out of his home. Watch as the Satetsu no Kachuu rises to be one of the strongest Suna Ninja in history.

* * *

A blond man watched as the Kyuubi attacked his forces, his homeland being destroyed by the beat's ravaging tails, it's chakra only helping spur on the damage. He grimaced as he watched the beast, it's killing intent causing the child in his arms to cry. "Shhhh… It's Ok… Daddy's here. Daddy's here." He cooed, rocking the child gently as he turned back to the Kyuubi.

Everything had been fine until this beast had shown its face. He and Kushina, who now was in surgery, were going to have a child. They were going to settle down, have a family, be happy. But this beast had denied them that, and not he would condemn his son to a fate worse then death.

Minato wasn't a dumb man. He knew that the villagers seeing his soon as a hero was simply wishful thinking, but that didn't sop him from praying to Kami that they would accept him, no matter how unlikely it would be. **"Hey Kid! You ready!?"** Came the voice of Gamabunta, shocking Minato out of his thoughts. Sighing in despondence, Minato nodded his consent. "Hai… I'm ready Bunta. As much as I hate it, I'm ready."

Watching as Gamabunta charged towards the fox, Minato sticking to his head with a bit of chakra, Minato said a few last words that were unheard before glaring at the Ninetails in front of him. Grinning as the beast stopped momentarily to watch in curiosity of what a puny human was doing, Minato flashed through a long list of seals before speaking: "Shiki Fuuin!" he cried, grinning in satisfaction as the beast screeched it's anger before the Shinigami appeared to take his soul.

Watching with a grim frown as the Kyuubi's soul was sucked into his son, Minato simply turned his head towards the Shinigami before nodding his consent. Then, all was black.

* * *

"SILENCE!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen's voice echoed off the walls of the council chambers, stunning most of the council members into science for a brief moment.

"I don't care what you ignorant fools want! This child will NOT be killed, nor used as a weapon!" here he glared pointedly at Danzou, "I am the Hokage! I am the one that holds the power here, _not you!_" He cried before grabbing the bundled baby-boy and storming out of the council room. The council members sat in a stunned silence for a few moments longer before they broke into ruckus once again.

"He's a Demon! He shouldn't be alive!"

"That thing will kill us the first chance it gets!"

"Fugaku! Think of what could happen if _it_ became a Shinobi!"

Of all the shouts, only four Clan Heads said nothing against the boy. Of the Clans, only the Aburame, who understood the boy's position, the Inuzuka, who knew the difference between man and beast, the Kurama (Yes, I'm putting them there because I love them ), who understood what it was like to have inner demons, and the Hyuuga, who's Clan Head was a friend of the containers father, said nothing that would cause the boy harm.

Sighing and shaking their heads mentally, the four mentioned clans watched with growing sorrow as their opposers gained more and more power against the boy. '_Namikaze Naruto… I fear for your safety._' Was the main thought circulating among the four clans.

Unknown to them all, three ANBU were giving the boy their own kind of Justice.

* * *

"Heh! Stupid demon shouldn't even have messed with us!" The speaking ANBU grinned behind his mask as he and his partners flew threw the foliage surrounding Konohagakure. They all had one destination in mind: Sunakagure. After all, what better place would you put one demon, than with another?

They had all heard about how the Kazekage had implanted the demon Shukaku into his last-born son. Thus, they had all gotten it into their minds that they could simply dump the Kyuubi-brat on their allies. If they never knew where he came from then they couldn't pin anything on them. It was foolproof!

* * *

After finally making to the outskirts of Sunagakure, the ANBU snickered lightly as they set the baby down bundle and all. "No one ever has to know, got it? Just tell the Hokage that he was kidnapped." The leader spoke as he turned towards his accomplices. They both nodded before taking off back the way they came. Their mission was accomplished.

* * *

"HE'S WHAT?!" Sarutobi Hiruzen was not happy at the moment. First the council is at his throat demanding to kill Naruto, and now he's told that the boy was kidnapped! Kidnapped! "How could this happen?! I had THREE ANBU watching the boy! How…" he trailed off near the end, not really wanting to finish that sentence. No matter how much Hiruzen wanted to know where Naruto was, he had a village to take care of. He was Hokage after all.

Sighing as he sat, the Fire Shadow held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Minato… I'm so, so sorry…"

* * *

Moving through the sand, the Yondaime Kazekage frowned as he and his entourage moved towards the area that the intruders had been sighted. Raising an eyebrow as they came to a young, blond haired baby, the Kazekage sneered at the child and was about to order his guards to kill the runt when he noticed a black marking peeking out from behind the blanket that covered the boy.

Reaching down and uncovering the blanket, the Kazekage's eyes got wide before his face settled into a predatory grin. Standing with the boy in his arms, the Kazekage read the name stitched into the fabric before speaking. "Well, Naruto, welcome to Sunagakure." He said, an evil sounding chuckle escaping his lips.

Oh yes, Sunagakure would soon be the strongest village of the five. All because of it's two weapons.

* * *

Well, that's it, I guess.

:/

I'm aware that it needs to be a bit longer, but it's late where I am, and I'm to lazy to do much more.

x.x

So. Read, Review, make me feel inclined to write. :D


End file.
